tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Releyco
RELEYCO S.R.L was founded in the city of Leones (Cba) in 1963 by the brothers José and Luis Leoni together with Luis Reale, leaving shortly afterwards in charge of the Lords Leoni. Under the RELEYCO brand, back in 1963 saw the first spray machine manufactured by the Leoni, and what to make was with all the letters, because they did everything, even their own rotary or paddle pump, with valves regulators. FIRST DEVELOPING For this, the development of the idea led them to attach a tank of 200 liters on the back of the tractor and, without boom, they applied a spray system in the form of a star with which they distributed the product. The development continued and after experimenting with that first sprayer, the first and innovative reforms arrived. A RELEYCO appears with bar or boom with spikes and descents, spaced at 70 cm. This bar was also attached to the tractor, but at the front, keeping the tank and the entire pump system and regulators in the rear. The work carried out by this team and the accumulated experience led to the design and development of a new model, with which they could raise the capacity of the tank to 400 liters and achieve the appearance on the market of the three-point spray equipment. Almost simultaneously begins with the manufacture of the first towing equipment; both these and the three-point ones came out with galvanized sheet metal tanks. Always advancing in design and development, we start with the manufacture of equipment of greater capacity, 800 and 1300 liters with the innovation of the tank lined internally with epoxy paint. These RELEYCO were the first sprayers on the market equipped with suspension. Later, these same teams present the version with tanks made of fiberglass, which quickly allows an appreciable increase in its capacity. In this way they offer equipment with a tank of 2000 and 3000 liters, to which is added the design and development of a new spray pump and a suspended bar or boom system; all a novelty for the time. DEVELOPING The models are then developed equipped with high density polyethylene tanks (made by rotomolding), with suspended booms, with anti-impact zafes systems and with independent suspension in each wheel, where a constant stability of application and greater durability of the machine. Then and always covering the needs of modern agriculture, at the beginning of the decade of `90 the first RELEYCO self-propelled equipment was developed, with the peculiarity of having 4x4 hydrostatic transmission; where to this day RELEYCO S.R.L is a pioneer and leader in Argentina in the development of sprayers powered by this propulsion system. PRESENT Today RELEYCO SRL has a manufacturing facility of 3500 square meters of which 2000 square meters are covered, where its offices are located, welding, machining, cutting and folding, painting, rotomolding, assembly and of spare parts. RELEYCO S.R.L has a group made up of more than 25 workers; where the descendants of the creators: Juan Carlos, Analía and Lucila Leoni, as owners of the firm, lead this work team that hold up that idea that emerged in the workshop of brothers LUIS and JOSÉ. Models External links * Releyco in Pesados Argentinos Category:Releyco Category:Companies of Argentina Category:Sprayer manufacturers Category:Crop Sprayer Category:Companies founded in 1963